Dark Seduction
by FictionQuxxn
Summary: He found her, He saved her, and now He would lead her to greatness. Her, and one other. "He is ready. It must be now. Find the conflict and eradicate it. Deliver him. Seduce him... by any means necessary." This was her task. She would fulfill it, no matter what it took. Viila Thaan was Dark; she would make Kylo Ren Darker. (RATING WILL CHANGE TO M LATER!)
1. I-Task

**A/N** **: Hey guys. So, this popped into my head while watching TFA for the second time, and it took a third viewing to cement it completely. I'm going to have a go at writing this story pretty much on the fly, meaning weekly/fortnightly updates, if people are interested. If not, I'll leave this as a one or two-shot fic. I'll write the next section anyway, and if people like this part, I'll try to post next weekend.**

 **Tell me what you think, and whether you have any ideas/tips/lore that I can use. Very exited to start this journey with you! :) Anyway, I'll let you read now. Enjoy!**

 **Ta-ta!**

* * *

She knelt in the dark room, eyes closed and hands resting on the cool metal floor. Dressed in tight black pants, boots, and a form fitting tunic with dark hair spilling down her back in waves, she blended seamlessly into the darkness. Long sleeves and gloves protected the soft white flesh of her hands and arms, while an ancient ebony mask which would cover a large portion of her face lay discarded before her.

She thought once more about the words that had been filtered to her during a dream only minutes previously.

* * *

 _He is ready. It must be now._

 _Find the conflict and eradicate it. Deliver him. Seduce him..._

 _by any means necessary._

* * *

The young woman inhaled deeply, feeling the bubbling heat inside her lull and calm slightly, as the first wave of the Force broke over her. She stretched into the current, easing her range out of the room, slowly expanding until she could sense the life force of the pilot, sitting stationary and tranquil on the other side of the ship.

Of course, she was powerful enough that this search could be accomplished inside of a heartbeat and as naturally as taking a breath, but the object of her search lay so much further than the confines of the ship: even further than the closest planet. So rather than jump straight to her limit, a slow and gradual stretch would yield far more results.

She trusted Him; He wouldn't lead her astray.

So she reached outwards, and let herself be washed along through the fluidity and alternating currents of the Force. Some flowed furiously fast, others slow; some never-endingly deep, others shallow; some with limitless power, others with a false sense of purpose; some raw and unpredictable, others restrained and pinned down.

All she knew was to take the fastest route and see where it led her. For the first immeasurable while there was nothing out of the ordinary, just the ebb and flow of the tide accompanied by the occasional life-form. Then she felt it.

A faint ripple, and the echo of a scream. Pain. Death.

A rich, Dark power. The feel of it had her close to salivating.

Rather than whip her focus to the source of the disturbance, she quieted herself and drastically slowed her heartbeat, concentrating on the space between each lagging pulse. She closed her grip around a seemingly random point, anchoring herself completely. Only when she felt the Dark thrilling through her veins did she open herself fully to what lay within her grasp.

She saw a deep, sultry cloud of black, writhing and coiling like an animal luring in its prey: hypnotic and deadly. It grew and contracted, shifted this way and that, completely out of control and orderly all at once. The swarm seemed to acknowledge her by glowing a deep crimson at its centre, and letting out a contented purr.

The new colour and noise ceased abruptly. All movement paused.

And suddenly, there was a flicker. Deep in the heart of the Darkness, a tiny spark shone through. The veil parted for a moment, as if offering it a way out, before suddenly converging on the Light; trying desperately to smother its glow. It didn't quite succeed though.

She understood now: Deliver him. Seduce him... by any means necessary. And she would. But not just because her Master had ordered, nay _demanded_ , that she must.

Their cause needed that power. That unforgiving, guiltless Darkness, that threatened to consume all. It had the potential to lead the Lightest to the Darkest depths; to lull one so far into the unknown that they could never be recovered; corrupt one so deeply only a husk would remain.

That one spark would ruin it all.

Viila Thaan's ochre eyes snapped open, and she leaped to her feet, calling her lightsabers to her with a flourish of her wrist. Her mask was left abandoned in the dark room, lit up slightly by the red lasers biting deep into the reinforced door that sealed it.

She strode down the empty corridor leading to the head of the ship, blistering heat building in her chest while she remained deceptively cool on the outside. The only tell to her inner rage was the slight shaking of loose objects left in her wake.

The pilot seemed entirely oblivious to his peril upon her entrance.

"What's the matter, Ma'am?"

"Set a course for Dantooine. Immediately."

There was a stretch of silence.

"Done. Wh-?"

Two sharp hums and a bloody glow filled the small cockpit.

"Your service has been greatly appreciated..." A cold smirk and a swift motion was all the warning given to the terrified man.

The next thing the sabers cut into was his neck.


	2. II-Dantooine

**A/N: Hey guys! Update as promised and I hope you enjoy it. If you guys have any ideas for the progression of the story/interactions etc, feel free to let me know: my ears are open! Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter, and the next one should be up next weekend, and around 2k words.**

 **Ta-ta!**

* * *

Kylo Ren watched impassively as the man dropped, a gaping slash allowing guts to spill out onto the floor, remaining impeccably clean since the unstable blade had long since cauterised the wound. The peasant woman's shrill shriek echoed around the small cabin and the children just stared, frozen in a state of shock.

The Dark-Sider flicked a hand lazily and his Knights swept forwards, two pinning the woman, still screaming hysterically, while the children were secured easily. The youngest still didn't seem to understand what had happened and was calling for her father while the boy sobbed and spluttered.

The masked man slowly stalked forwards, his hand lifting to hover in front of the mother's face. Beneath a snug black sleeve his arm tensed, and his gloved hand moved and rotated carelessly as he pulled what he wanted from her head. He paid no mind to the shaking and thrashing of the woman as she dropped to the floor, his Knights moving away from the twitching body, or the blood slowly leaking to the floor from her nose and mouth.

He had all he needed.

He let his arm rest back at his side and his head tipped forward slightly, eyes closed while he reviewed the conscious that had been collected. He flicked through the early years of the woman's life, noticing no Force-sensitivity, but began to slow down as she came of age. There was one man before and during the arrival of the 'father'. He was the sire of the children. He didn't know. Nor did the man whose innards had been spilled upon the grimy floor of the hut.

The man seemed prone to jumping from place to place. Nearly everyone on this small island knew about him. A man from Coruscant had come to Dantooine for a little holiday. And now they had a lead.

Kylo Ren turned to the children and evaluated them with a critical eye. The boy would rebel against everything and anything told him by Snoke or himself: he had just rid the galaxy of the boy's guardians after all. His moral compass was also unswervingly steady. The girl was too innocent: she would crumble.

"Kill them."

The distorted order invaded the heavy silence, only broken by the occasional sniffle from the two children. As the black-clad figures advanced they seemed to realise what was about to happen. They struggled and screamed, faces red and damp, tiny fists flailing and hitting anything close enough.

As Ren watched the display emotionlessly, a scalding shiver ghosted its way down his spine and he whirled around, thrusting his influence out into the Force. He had the invasive feeling of being observed, yet he couldn't locate the observer. All that he could be sure of was the power of the Force user whose gaze had landed upon him.

With a little further scrutinising, he recognised the signature of the currents that had gathered around him. He relaxed as the Dark washed over and around him, letting a small pulse of recognition push against the flow of the Force towards the observer as he waited for their examination to finish.

Suddenly the sounds of struggle ceased, and there were two low thuds as small, lifeless bodies dropped to the floor. A small surge of guilt welled up inside him, and a pebble settled just above his Adam's apple. They were only children...

The heat scalded his inside as he clamped down on the feeling, obliterating it. He had smite down Force-sensitive brats far younger than those two. With red clouding his vision, he strode out into the night, his Knights following him in silent formation, a black pageant spreading out under the starlit sky. It took a moment to realise that the scrutiny from the Force user had ended.

"Your orders?"

Kylo deliberated furiously. No-one had seen them arrive, and even if they had, what could they do? It was unlikely any activity could be reported to the Resistance before the information became obsolete. But if he didn't take precautions...

...he knew better than anyone how violent Snoke's rage could be.

Granted, this wasn't a task imperative to the success of the First Order or the Dark Side, but Snoke did want the Jedi eradicated, no matter what. Being pre-emptive would please the Supreme Leader more than going only as far as he had been expressly ordered to.

And Kylo Ren had never been one to hold back.

"Eradicate them. Leave no trace of our presence."

The mechanical hiss caused the atmosphere to thicken, and Kylo gritted his teeth behind the cold metal of the mask. Someone _had_ been watching. But nothing would escape the valley. The Knights would make sure of that.

They spread out seamlessly and soundlessly, putting their extensive years of training to good use. Muffled screams tore through the balmy night air, but the young man wasn't perturbed. He merely turned back towards the hut he had just vacated, and eyed it emotionlessly.

Let them find the bodies. Let them know who had been there, let them know who had slaughtered the settlement, and let them flounder fruitlessly for the cause.

A small smirk spread across his face under the hood and mask, and he stood in content watching as villagers tried to flee and were in turn dropped like flies, until his Knights found their way back to him. From there they headed in silence back to Kylo's ship and boarded without a backwards glance.

As they sped for the outer atmosphere, their farewell party consisted of a community of corpses slumped on their backs, staring blankly up at the stars, and a pressing, eerie silence.

It was almost beautiful.

::::::::::

 _'Perfect... Just perfect..!'_

Viila let out a scream of frustration and set yet another building on fire with a swipe of her hands. Thick heavy smoke had already filled the air, concealing her ebony clothed form in even thicker shadow. She paced in front of the communal fire pit while the farmhouses were razed to the ground.

Her hood had slipped in her anger, and her black hair was blowing free, whipping around her frame in the stiff breeze. Her golden eyes were wide and frantic, slicing over her surroundings as if she had overlooked the object of her search.

But he was long gone.

Her only comfort was that she had helped him: the bodies lying in the open were too conspicuous, and if the grasses were as dry as they looked, the entire valley-bound village would be up in flames soon enough.

She dropped to her knees and pressed her forehead to the ground, dust picking up around her face as she breathed heavily past her porcelain mask. She felt the Dark influence of the planet and embraced it. Aside from the strengthening of her Force use and fighting abilities, training had involved the history of the Jedi and Sith. The most powerful Jedi that had been trained on Dantooine had also been brought to the Dark Side, playing a crucial role during the likes of the Clone War.

Malak... Revan... Exar Kun... They had been the strongest, and their influence still lingered faintly. Thaan raked her fingers through the layers of the Force until she found the faint trail of Darkness. He had left only hours ago, and so she could still follow him.

But time was running out.

She inhaled deeply, accepting the tempest of fire and brimstone that swirled inside her, and then swept upright. She cast one more look around at the burning buildings before sprinting to her stealth cruiser.

The boomerang shaped ship thrummed to life and took to the air with a silent deadly grace. The black ship sped off into the darkness, invisible in the night air even without the reflectors activated. Looking at the screen that showed the ship's rear view, Viila saw the rolling green countryside, silvery-gold wheat fields, and the deep blue rivers, marred with a scar of black hazy smoke which originated from a bowl of bright orange and red.

It was beautiful.


	3. III-Coruscant

**A/N: I'm so sorry guys. All I can say is 'English and Design Technology coursework' D:  
I promise that I will upload at least once before next weekend to make up for my horrible gap. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think!**

 **Ta-ta!**

* * *

Kylo Ren snarled under his breath as he was shunted past by yet another person on the busy streets of Coruscant. They had landed in a relatively small clearing as far away as they could get from the city before heading towards the bright metropolis of lights.

He had donned concealing civilian clothing over his usual black affair of pants, boots and a tunic, head still covered by a hood and so was utterly unrecognisable. His Knights were strategically positioned around him: he could be seen, but they were invisible and inconspicuous.

Kylo was suddenly struck with an image of Hux trying to blend into the thick Coruscant crowd, accompanied by a squadron of his 'faithful' Stormtroopers. No, the Knights were the correct choice. Elite. Functioning as separate entities yet still making up an infallible system. They knew what he wanted to happen almost before he himself did.

Almost on cue, the gaudily dressed man that had shoved him went tumbling to the floor, and Kylo could only make out a thin shadow flickering away into the swarm of colours. The gesture was overly petty, but who was he to complain?

After a few more minutes of fighting his way through the crowd and sidling down several reeking back allies, Ren had finally found himself in the heart of one of the Galactic City's most popular red-light districts. His Knights had finally come into view, slipping along in the shadows of the streets adjacent to his.

It was a simple matter to investigate which whore houses the Senator had frequented in the last few months. A pattern was easily discernable, and it had taken less than a planetary hour to bribe the owner into allowing them access to the premises through a back entrance, and the promise to give them any information they required when they were there.

They travelled unhindered for several minutes before Kylo Ren finally rounded a corner and his eyes fell open the garishly loud building that was his goal. A large structure the size of the docking-bay of the _Finalizer_ and painted a thick oily black towered in front of him, littered with all manner of bright pink and red neon signs, holograms, and posters, all flashing and flickering ostentatiously.

The artificial lights that pulsed above them only served to push the silhouetted group even further into the shadows and away from prying eyes. One by one shadows peeled away from the whole, flakes of ash from an inferno, until Ren and one other swept into a dark crevice between two buildings, and found themselves in front of a dusky grey door.

Two sharp raps on the reinforced metal granted them entry, and they were ushered inside the backroom hurriedly by their informant. The thin willowy woman with dark blue eyes eyed the two shadowy figures with trepidation as they took in their surroundings, and tried desperately to still the shaking of her tattooed, ring-clad hands.

Over the sound of her many bangles and jewels clanking together was a deep thrumming base which reverberated through the very foundations of the building. The room they were in was bathed with a rich crimson glow, which was most likely a theme throughout the establishment, judging from the signs outside.

"Your silence is ensured?"

"Here at _Nova_ , secrecy is paramount for the safety of clientele and our workers." As if realising the irony of her statement in comparison to what she was staying silent about, the woman chuckled uncomfortably and kept her eyes away from the two imposing figures in front of her.

"And where will I find our VIP?" Kylo questioned softly, his words muffled under the thick fabric of his hood, and the thick hot air, smelling of sex and alcohol even in the remote corner of the whore-house.

"Out in the front room: being entertained by one of our main attractions, Jezebel. I can lead you through..?"

"Please." The dry imperative was blatant, and the woman gulped before heading towards the front room, where all customers where served before either moving upstairs or removing themselves from the property. "The girl?"

"Will come straight back down once you enter, and will act as if nothing has happened. There is no surveillance, and any recording equipment on her clothes can easily be broken underfoot. The practises have gone flawlessly, and she won't fail me. Or you."

They had reached the lounge by this point, and the Knight was quick to hand the host her credits. She shook and sweated profusely, looking pale and uncomfortable behind her layers of flawless make-up, but pointed the Senator and his entertainment out before sinking into the crowd of heavily perfumed bodies.

Ren's eyes stayed locked on the older male reclining on the hot pink sofa and the blonde girl giggling in his lap as he carved his way through the crowd. He was sure the girl, Jezebel, had looked up more than once and caught sight of both black figures, but merely went back to what she was supposed to be doing.

Kylo cringed and batted away yet another woman as the smell of sweat, booze, and artificial roses filled his nose. As if the pounding music and sea of gyrating bodies weren't enough to be getting on with, the bints seemed to be magnetised to the tall and imposing image he presented.

Skimming past yet another couple that were going at it in full view of everyone, his blood pressure rose further when he realised the fluffy recliner had, in his distraction, been occupied by two half naked males, both determined to steal the air from the other's lungs.

His eyes absently flicked over the shadowed figure that faced him from across the room, but by the time his brain had caught up and he forced his eyes back, it was gone. He scanned the crowd for the person, but comforted himself in the fact that if they posed a threat to him or his task, the Knights would deal with it silently and with no-one the wiser. Realising once more that his target had moved on, he came to a stop against a wall, and calmed himself.

He closed his eyes and stretched out through the room, locking onto the coquettish giggle and the inebriated slurs the rippled to him from the entrance staircase. He whirled around and bore down upon the shadowed gap in the wall, slowly stalking up through the building, paying no minds to the mindless shrieks, moans and grunts that echoed along halls, accompanied by the wet slapping of flesh and protesting creaks of various pieces of furniture as they were cruelly abused.

At last the pair made it to the top floor, carpeted in gold, and lit with a slightly classier light. There were only a few rooms in use here, but Kylo Ren already knew to head right to the end of the corridor. He didn't bother knocking: he barged right in, and ignored the undignified sputtering of the male occupant.

"Your services have been appreciated."

Jezebel crawled off of the large bed and shrugged a black filmy robe on, before heading for the doorway. Ren noted that the money had changed hands before turning his attention back to the male who was hurriedly slipping his pants back over his legs. He was tempted to grin as he heard the happy tune hummed by the blonde as she left, her job done and far richer than she had been this morning.

"What is the meaning of this?! This is a most outrageous invasion of privacy! I will be having words with your-!"

No more words were had as his back slammed into the wall, air leaving him in a wheezing gasp while the crystals in the chandelier over their heads tinkled merrily. Kylo Ren didn't grace the man with another word, instead reaching his hand forwards and pulling thoughts in a constant stream from his mind, heedless to the weak resistance that the Senator attempted to scrounge up.

Satisfied when the search revealed nothing out of the ordinary, the systematic crushing of his airways began. Starting at the top of his oesophagus and working his way gradually down to the trachea, and finally to the lungs themselves for good measure. It wasn't needed: a great many things weren't, but the practise was great nonetheless.

Letting the purple-faced corpse drop to the floor, he was about to exit the room and let his Knight deal with the mess, until he felt a subdued ripple in the Force. He froze, and he noticed absently that his second in command was watching him with barely contained concern.

"Get rid of it, then meet us at the speeder."

Ren swept from the room, hurrying down through the many levelled building until he reached the ground floor. He wound his way through bodies and furniture, keeping an eye on his surroundings and staying alert. He burst out into the cool black alley only minutes later, and rounded the street corner to find the Knights waiting in an idling speeder. He climbed into a vacant seat, hand settling uneasily over the cold metal of his lightsaber.

A prickling chill was making its way slowly up his spine, and he was unwilling to acknowledge the feeling of relief that swelled inside him when the last Knight returned, and they could finally jet off into the darkness. It didn't take long to each the city limits, and only a few minutes longer than that for his ship to come into view, nestled next to a large reflective lake.

Kylo Ren had finally relaxed, and barely had time to react as something came hurtling towards their craft out of the darkness. He only had time to spring free as the glowing object made jarring impact, sending the speeder hurtling into the dewy ground at a high speed.

As he sailed through the air, he watched as it tumbled end-over-end before finally coming to a groaning halt on the bank of the lake, black smoke spewing from its engine in noxious clouds. The Knights converged around his crouched form, scanning the darkness for an attacker.

His head snapped up as he heard the sheathing of two lightsabers, and a woman melted into existence not feet from the black-swathed group. He leapt to his feet, lightsaber activating with a hissing crackle, watching the serene smirk spread even wider on the cloaked woman's pale face.

"Who are you?" he snapped, feeling exposed and vulnerable without his mask.

The slight woman (girl?) raised her head slightly, and his Knights barely concealed gasps of shock as burning ochre eyes shone through the darkness at them. They immediately broke protective formation, and dropped into a respectful kneel, heads bowed and right hands clasped over their chests.

"Ah, Kylo Ren... I have followed you halfway across the galaxy. Why so unhappy to see me?" she purred, the unstable lighting from his demonic lightsaber throwing an eerie, bloody shadow across her angelic face as she threw her hood back. The young man was suddenly struck through with a very primal instinct he hadn't felt in years.

Fear.

This woman was powerful. His Knights knew her; so why didn't he?

"Who are you?" he repeatedly firmly, his husky voice betraying nothing. Although the slight rise in the position of his saber seemingly gave away everything.

She flicked her finger, and his lightsaber went spiralling into the darkness, deactivated as soon as it left his hand. She grinned smugly, and dropped into a mocking curtsey.

"Viila Thaan, mi'lord." Her lips closed sensually around the name, and her golden eyes burnt him straight to the core. "My pleasure."


	4. IV-Meeting

**A/N: Now that Viila and Kylo have met, and are on the** ** _Finalizer_** **, my mind is in total overdrive. This is my 'make up' upload, but I'll upload another chapter before the weekend. Expect things to blow up within the next two chapters. The M rating should crop up 2+ chapters into the future. I want to build up Viila's dynamic before things escalate too far.  
Viila Thaan is pronounced 'Vy-ILLA THAR-n', by the way. :)**

 **Ta-ta!**

* * *

Stripped of her cloak and two lightsabers, Viila Thaan looked little more than a well developed young woman. She sat quietly on a bench, hands and forearms secured in metal cuffs which glowed with a faint blue light. Her fiery eyes scanned the interior of his ship, a tiny smile resting absently on her lips. The Knights were following behind him in her own transport, where her personal effects were also being held.

After her dramatic introduction, she had tossed the two metal cylinders that made up her defence at his feet, and dropped readily to her knees, wrists pressed together and extended; that sly smirk hovering at her mouth all the while. The Knights had reluctantly converged on her prone form, and lethargically restrained her. The blood boiled under his skin as he tried fiercely to puzzle out how he had no knowledge of her when his subordinates seemed so terrified of the woman.

Kylo Ren cast a look over his shoulder at her yet again, eyes roving over the black boots, cuffed to the bench, that blended seamlessly into leggings, and the black tunic with red detailing that ended with a thin floaty hem at mid thigh. Her arms were covered by long tight sleeves in the same colour as the rest of her ensemble, gloves covering the dainty lengths of her hands.

As his eyes moved upwards, inspecting the waves of lush dark hair, he found twinkling golden orbs to be staring back at him, with yet another condescending smirk sent his way. He sneered at the woman from behind his helm and turned back to his navigation, ignoring the smoky giggle which fluttered through the air behind him.

"How did you find me?" he called back to her, trying to calm the heat that bubbled in the pit of his stomach. He concentrated on directing his craft towards the pocket of space that the _Finalizer_ occupied, and wondering what to do with her once they had docked. A meeting with the Supreme Leader seemed inevitable.

"It wasn't all that difficult. Your signature has very distinctive... flavour..." Ren could hear the smirk in her purr. Then again, when wasn't she smirking?

"What is your purpose?"

"A gift from Him. The Master," she clarified before he had a chance to ask. The muscles in his upper body locked up and he stared straight ahead. The reverence in her voice made his blood run cold: Snoke had sent someone to monitor him. An extremely powerful someone. He set the ship on auto-pilot and then swept to his feet, stalking over to Thaan before crouching in front of her. He watched as her eyes scanned the expressionless, heavy-browed face of his mask.

"A gift? Or a spy? Either way, I certainly don't appreciate the intrusion. I have done nothing to warrant a review of my actions. I will get to the bottom of this, and if I have been taken a fool, you will die a slow, painful death. That I guarantee."

He stood and began walking away, his focus on the goading thrum that shivered through the Force, underlined by a stronger, deeper displeasure. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he gave the woman one more cold glare before he closeted himself in his quarters.

:::::::::

Viila's head snapped upwards as the ramp to the ship lowered with a muted hiss, and Kylo Ren finally emerged from the room he had been in for the majority of the journey. He waved a hand at the metal securing her feet to the seat she occupied, before his large hand closed around her upper left arm and he hauled her to her feet.

Her face retained a mask of cold superiority even as pain throbbed under the flesh around his hand. He lead her none too gently out of the ship and into the bright docking bay, where, bit by bit, activity in the direct vicinity ground to a complete halt. The Stormtroopers and mechanics bustled on with their tasks, but anyone of any importance knew exactly where she had come from, if not who she was, and she grinned as she felt Kylo Ren's frustration build inside him.

"Ren; finally! Who-?"

The ginger male came to a grinding halt in front of the duo, eyes widening as they flicked between her face, arm, and his hand which was still clamped tightly onto her.

"My Lady," he greeted Viila with a sharp bow, eyes burning holes into Kylo Ren the entire time.

Hux strode forwards with sharp strides, and fell into step beside the man as he waved the surrounding staff back into action.

" _Do you know what you are doing?!_ If the Supreme Leader finds out that-! Ren, I urge you to release her."

"I shall do as I see fit, General." The Force wielder snapped, his hand only tightening on Thaan's bicep. She heard the General fall back slightly, and mutter quietly to an aide as he tailed them.

"Set up a room for her, give her access to the training rooms... and for all of our sakes' find her sabers!"

Viila grinned as she was shunted down several brightly lit hallways, twisting deeper and deeper into the heart of the Resurgent class Star Destroyer. Kylo Ren suddenly turned off to the left, shoving her into a dark, cavernous room, which was circular in shape and contained a large carved throne made of marble.

He pushed her to her knees in the centre of the room, and stood attentively at her right hand side while the General settled uneasily to her left, shooting glances at her every so often.

"Supreme Leader! I require your attention!"

"Fool," the military man hissed in response to Ren's summons, but Viila's eyes were trained on the imposing throne in front of her, watching greedily as the tell-tale blue flicker of the hologram shivered into His image.

"Master..." the whisper was too low for the other males to hear, but the fact that she respectfully bowed her head and sunk even lower to the floor did not go unnoticed.

"Ah, so she has found her way to you... Very good, child. Rise." Viila straightened up, but refused to come higher than her kneeling position. "I trust you have been treated well."

"Yes, Master."

"Supreme Leader, what is her purpose? Why has she been designated to me? Who is she?"

The giant's dark chuckle echoed through the room, and the woman shivered slightly, the power she had been granted thrumming through her in response to her Master's presence.

"She is to be your teacher, boy. The next stage of your training has begun. The flow of the Force changes and warps at this very moment: you must match it. She is to be treated with the utmost respect, Kylo Ren. My wrath is not something you will want to witness. You know what to do, my daughter. Hux, ensure she is comfortable in her new home."

"Yes sir."

The holographic connected fizzled out, and there was a moment of thick silence before anyone moved. Kylo Ren turned slowly to stare impassively down at the female, and his mechanised voice cut through the air like a knife.

"What are you?"

She just held out her bound arms, and calmly met his gaze, which smouldered behind the cold metal of his helmet. He swiped his hand over the contraption, and the trio watched as it released a gust of steam before dropping to the ground in two halves.

Viila Thaan climbed to her feet, and tossed two words over her shoulder as she strutted out of the room, General Hux hot on her heels.

"Your anchor."

::::::::::

Viila grinned as yet another crash was heard, accompanied by the screaming of hot metal and an enraged male. Hux cringed, and took several shaky breaths before continuing, eyes flicking repeatedly to the door of her suite.

"Eating times are from 0600-0800, 1200-1330, and 1800-2000 hours: an announcement will sound. You are authorized to access anywhere on the ship except the engines, private quarters, the reconditioning wing, and the Bridge without an escort.

"Your wardrobe and the rest of the suite is fully stocked, but if you need anything else, contact me, or talk to the tailor directly. Your holo has a map of the ship: just ask it for directions, and it will lead you to your destination. I also ask that you do not disturb Kylo Ren unless absolutely necessary. He can be-"

More crashes and shrieks echoed through the ship, accompanied by the acrid smell of burning plastic.

"-violent. If that is all, my Lady..?"

"Dismissed,"

The man scuttled out of the white and grey suite, leaving the black box of medical equipment she had asked for behind at the foot of her bed. The woman knelt next to it and slipped into a trance as she began setting up the apparatus that would provide her with the nutrients she needed. She was behind by about a week, meaning she had missed the equivalent of two days of food. She didn't feel hungry per se... just drained.

She ripped open the plastic top of the fluid drip, and hooked it from the ceiling, before turning back to the box. She scooped out a tenth of the container of nutrient paste, and dropped it into the suspended sac of clear liquid, stirring it with the plastic spatula until the bag was filled with a green sluggish looking concoction.

She resealed the bag, and stripped herself of her tunic, rolling back the sleeve on her left arm and flicking the delicate skin at her elbow until a vein was visible. She shed the plastic casing around the needle on the end of the long tube, and eased the sharp piece of metal under her skin, releasing a blissful sigh as the green sludge began filtering into her bloodstream.

She lay back on the plush bed, and let her mind stretch outwards while her body topped up on the sustenance it craved.

The first thing she noticed was Kylo Ren's aura. It tasted sweet, tangy, and bitter on her tongue: a foreign delicacy that she would recognise anywhere. The roiling cloud pulsed angrily with a crimson light, and sizzled and lashed out unstably while he had his temper tantrum just down the hall.

She examined his Force signature, and tutted mentally when she found only one of seven possible criteria fulfilled. Realising that training would have to start much earlier than she fully anticipated, she stretched out her own cloud of influence, and slowly began merging it with his.

The red light died almost immediately, and although Viila could tell Kylo Ren was trying desperately to reign himself in, the dark cloud reached and eagerly twined with her own, seeking to covet that power it knew lingered within.

She sent a simple message through the tenuous link they shared, allowing it to echo several times before she easily pulled away, despite the hold the cloud attempted to tighten around her; she slipped away like water in clenched fists

 _Leave your weapon. Don't eat. Don't drink. Tomorrow at dawn._

The pale woman stretched out on the bed, listening intently as her apprentice stomped back down the hallway, the reek of singed fabric and hot minerals filling the hall and seeping under her door. She heard the door next to hers slam shut, and then the tinkling shatter of glass as he threw a set of crystal tumblers against the wall separating them. Her own set stood untouched on the coffee table in the centre of the living space.

Seeing that roughly half of the IV had drained into her by this point, at feeling that the edge had been taken off of her desiccation, she swiftly slid the needle from under her skin, plugging it and letting the hose hang idly while she laved the small beads of blood from her skin.

She stripped her clothes from her body and let them drop to the black white carpeted floor before climbing into her lush warm bed. The young adult focused on the muted noises from the other room, the rest of the ship, and the sound of her own body, slowly slipping into the realms of sleep.


	5. V-Training

**A/N: Hi guys, first of all, sorry that there's no extra upload. These last few days have been a bit busy and things... *cringes***

 **Right, anyway, I know exactly what is going to happen in the next few chapters, but Kylo doesn't want to work with me... He's a really hard character to write, and even now I'm pretty sure I haven't done this justice. For anyone wondering, this is set a little bit after TFA, so he's going to act a little more insecure than the Kylo we all know and love.**

 **Anyway, I'll let you read, hope you enjoy the chapter, my plan for his training, and the little twist. (Oops... :D) Upload next weekend as planned, guys. Excited already! R &R to tell me what you think, and give me incentive to write longer chapters!  
**

 **(Seriously, reviews are my fuel. Fuel is especially important in cold weather guys, don't let my fire go out..!)**

 **Ignore me, I ate to much cake after dinner. Also, the new Deadpool movie is great. I'm going to go now...**

 **Ta-ta!**

* * *

Amber eyes snapped open and hurriedly scanned the monochromatic room, before sliding slowly closed once again. A gentle sigh slipped past chapped lips into the still air, and the soft rustling of linens was a gentle accompaniment as the female stretched leisurely.

Viila allowed herself several seconds to wake up properly, before drifting into the bathroom. She stepped into the frosted glass stall, relaxing as a scalding spray rained down on her skin. She let herself get lost in the familiar actions of caring for her skin, dousing herself in all manner of foul-smelling and questionably coloured liquids, before allowing the multicoloured product to be washed down the drain.

She dried off quickly and changed into a pair of form fitting pants, a long sleeved shirt, and her own boots, all in the same uniform shade of black. Her hair was coiled into the severe up-do that she adopted for training, only a few inky strands falling into her face.

Before leaving the suite, Viila ordered a veritable feast to be sent to Gym 2, which was specialised for Force-sensitive users (although Kylo Ren was most likely the only person to set foot in there), and check the quickest route to said arena. She slotted her porcelain mask onto her face as she opened the door into the corridor, startling a pair of Stormtrooper sentries, who didn't so much as glance her way again before skittering around the corner.

So they had been told after all.

The reaction she garnered as she swept through the halls was amusing: some paused their conversations, others stopped dead; some even ducked into side corridors to avoid her. None could meet those deadly flashing eyes.

She finally reached the second largest gym onboard, and settled onto the cold floor in the centre of the room, watching with impassiveness as the food she had ordered for breakfast was set out in front of her bit by bit.

Viila's body clock let her know when dawn had come and gone, and a small pit in her chest began to fill with bubbling anger as her trainee remained absent. She sealed a lid on the bowl of festering heat, and stretched out into the Force, attempting to relax.

When Kylo Ren finally made an appearance, the chasm had emptied and a cool slate of obsidian had replaced it. She watched as he lowered himself to the floor facing her, leaving at least seven feet between them, plus the physical barrier of food.

"Late," Thaan chastised coldly, eyes opening to land on his masked face before slipping shut once more.

"Unavoidable." The synthesised voice rung sharply in the charged air, and each of his hissing, mechanically altered breaths seemed to ramp up the tension a notch. He stared darkly at the serene young woman in front of him before lowering his eyes to the feast on the floor.

"Please, eat."

"I would rather not reveal my face."

The pale Sith allowed herself a small smirk in response to his cutting reply.

"We won't start until you've eaten. I shall meditate in the meantime."

Her face dropped into blank tranquillity, while she greedily scanned his aura. The royal purple of his pride thrummed through the dark cloud, hissing and spitting in defiance. As the hours passed with no movement from the duo, the cloud adamantly remained purple, lashing out occasionally to batter at her own Force signature in an act of rebellion. At some point the lights had died, sensing no motion within the gym's spacious insides.

The room held a quiet, almost calming influence, although the heavy cloud of hostility hovering over their heads seemed to make each minute stretch into an age. They seemed suspended in a timeless bubble: him, her, and the object of their dispute sitting innocently between them.

He took the time in the dark to study her. He followed the soft lines of her face, the slope of her neck, the almost painfully thin frame that was settled with perfect poise on the cold metal. He hated it. Hated that Snoke thought he needed a sitter. Hated that she thought him weak.

He hated that he was.

The announcement for lunch sounded through the ship, and then dinner, and still he hadn't given in. All those sensitive in the Force had the self restraint necessary to fast for several days, but the ferocity of his resoluteness had her pulse jumping with barely restrained excitement. He was far more powerful than she had realised.

"What is the point of this?"

His voice was a whip-crack in the darkness, but Viila didn't react.

"Control."

"I am controlled. I have played this game of yours for the better part of a day."

"Balance."

"What does that mean? Balance of what?"

"The fact you do not know means you aren't disciplined. Until you have some scrap of self-awareness, we cannot proceed,"

Night fell, and still they sat there, making neither sound nor motion. Hux peered around the door at one point, watched curiously for a moment before heading to his quarters. Viila was glad she had indulged in nutrient session the evening before; she knew Ren would be here until he was on the brink of collapse.

The clattering of boots on metal brought her awareness floating into the realms of lucid thought the next morning, and she noticed that the man's purplish black cloud was now shot through with blues and yellow. Greed. Gluttony. All he needed was to fuel them. She had already established that Pride was a determining power factor. Wrath would also be a primary pillar.

"What do you want from me?"

Viila was slightly disappointed that a note of weariness clung to his voice. She didn't answer, and they slunk back into the void of silence.

::::::::::

On the fourth day, he snapped.

Hux had paced around the two prone figures, hissing comments in his pompous voice, telling him to give in and proceed with his training: the Supreme Leader would have to be informed of his attitude which was detrimental to the development of his training.

Needless to say the flame of his ire with the ginger weasel had been building steadily, only stoked higher by the smug half-smirk the woman in front of him wore. He let the brimstone fill his veins as he waited for Hux to leave.

The hydraulic hiss of the door as it closed was the signal he had been waiting for.

He sprung upwards and forwards, tackling Thaan to the floor and sending plates of stale food flying. His tall lean frame pinned down her smaller body, and the soft leather of his glove caressed the skin of her neck while the hand underneath it clenched and tightened.

He stared at her and she stared back; both of them at yet another standoff. He watched her face flush gradually, watched as the veins and arteries in her neck stood up against her skin, desperately trying to give her brain enough oxygen. It would be so easy, just to tighten his hold...

The muscles in his right hand relaxed all of a sudden: still pinning her in place, but allowing her to breathe. She coughed lightly, and then looked back up at him, head tilted slightly and a new glint in her eyes.

"Good." She spoke at last, and her voice was hoarse and scratchy. "You _can_ go against your immediate emotions after all. Why did you stop?"

He had no answer. She seemed to realise this.

"Every being is made up seven elements, and each being has a dominant one; in Darker individuals, it can be up to three. The Jedi pretend to be without this scale, pretend that each well of emotion is empty, and cannot affect them. But they turn so easily.

"We who are trained in the Dark know the scale exists, that it affects every choice we make, directly or otherwise. The heat you feel building inside you is the rising influence of one of these seven elements. You feel two strongly, the rest slightly more than average. You need to learn when to ignore these feelings, and when to act upon them."

"What are these elements? How can I control them if I do not know what they are?"

"Think. These past four days, what has been the strongest feeling coursing through you, sending blistering heat through every inch of your body?"

"Irritation. Determination. Dissent." His voice was a monotone, and Viila could tell he was casting his eyes inwards, trying to dredge up those feelings. Without guidance, he already knew what he was looking for.

 _So powerful..._

"And what did that stem back to? What did I ask you, and why did you react like that?"

"To remove my helmet... I didn't take kindly to you ordering me around... And the root of the feelings... Arrogance? Superiority?"

The woman underneath him was silent, so he tried again.

"Rebellion? Pride?"

The honest-to-Force _smile_ on her face told him he was right.

"So 'pride' is an element. And just now, it was anger, no... wrath..?" He received another smile and slight nod. "Pride, Wrath... The others-?"

"-are for you to find. I'm pleased with your progress, Ren. You're free for now; I'll have someone clean up this mess, and I want to see you here at dawn tomorrow. You can eat before you make your way here, but I'll have some food waiting anyway."

Kylo Ren shifted up onto his knees and sat on his haunches, still poised over his teacher, his gloved hands resting on his thighs and twitching every so often. His left hand began to rise slowly, travelling through the air almost absently towards his helmet.

A sudden flash of pain crippled his resolve: a burning stripe, swiping from the middle of his brows and down over his left cheek bone, flirting dangerously with the corner of his eye.

Viila watched as the man leapt to his feet and swept from the room, his hands balled into fists and shaking at his sides. ' _Balance..._ ' she breathed through the Force, pleased when even through the haze of red brought on by seemingly nothing he was composed enough to send back an affirmative.

She climbed to her feet and stretched, face remaining blank even as multiple bones cracked and popped unpleasantly. She walked leisurely from the room, planning on walking around absently until her stiff muscles had loosened up some. While she drifted, her mind focused absently on her training plan for the future. Depending on how quickly Kylo Ren was actually able to grasp the depth of his power and begin actively harnessing it, their sessions would remain basic meditation tasks.

He would undoubtedly become bored and testy, but there was no real reason to push him until he was at optimum potential. Like trying to teach a newborn pup how to jump through a hoop: it could barely yet walk. And that was all he was.

A clumsy, uneducated creature destined for greatness, lashing out blindly at the world, dealing damage and calling it a success. Going away to lick its wounds, and basking in the aftermath of barely won battles.

And if he couldn't see or use that power effectively, she would be able to.

A pain suddenly surfaced in her head, directly between her now furrowed brows. She staggered into the wall, a suddenly clammy hand pressed against the cool metal and supporting her trembling frame. Blackness taunted the edges of her vision, a ringing buzz filled her ears and the pain burrowed ever deeper inside her mind, like a parasite.

She looked up sluggishly as the sound of a concerned shout reached her. She caught a flash of ginger and a thin black pillar before her vision shorted out.

Viila dropped to the ground, unconscious before she hit the floor.

* * *

 _Somewhere on a far away planet, in a vault deep under the earth, the footage that had just been streamed in was meticulously reviewed. Notes were taken and filed away, while the short sections of first-person visual looped over and over again on several monitors lining the walls._

 _The staccato tapping of fingers on keys and the whispers of fabric filled the cavernous room, the atmosphere intense and detached all at once. The pale, raven haired man that headed the operation watched all activity carefully, his royal blue robes making a sharp statement against the chromes and greys of the bunker._

 _"Status?" he called to the room at large, his voice inflectionless; almost bored._

 _"0.283% sir."_

 _He nodded at the aide in front of him, eyes still locked on the bank of screens against the far wall. His hands flexed on the silvery plasteel railing, and he smiled grimly._

 _"We are ahead of schedule. If this continues, and the variables react as predicted, we'll be fully operational in just over a year. Good work, girls."_

 _"Thank you, sir."_

 _He smiled coldly at the sea of faces that had turned his way. All those golden eyes seemed to twinkle back._


End file.
